


A little thing that's ours

by Anonymous



Series: Winx Stories [3]
Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV), Winx Club
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Possessiveness, Secret dating, soft riven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Musa wants to keep them a secret for a little while longer.
Relationships: Musa/Riven (Winx Club)
Series: Winx Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137782
Comments: 30
Kudos: 238
Collections: Anonymous





	A little thing that's ours

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments are fuel and they have me writing!

Riven wakes up to the tell-tale creak in the floor meaning that Sky is trying to be quiet. 

Unfortunately, stealth is the one thing Saul hasn't been able to teach him. 

Riven opens his eyes and Sky gives him a half-apologetic, half-judgemental look. 

"She shouldn't be here." He whispers, "it's against the rules."

Jesus, the _rules._ Riven wraps his arm around Musa's waist, her sleeping face tucked into his chest, her hair spanning out over his pillow. She smells like lemon-body cream. A fresh citrus that's he's fairly certain he's developing a Pavlovian response to, if his inappropriate boner in Botany was anything to go by. He'd gotten some fairly weird looks. 

"I kept my mouth shut when Stella stayed over." He whispers, almost mouths, because he knows Musa needs sleep. 

He and Sky have known each other their whole lives, though, and Sky understands. He lifts his hands in surrender, and silently collects the rest of his shower things before tiptoeing (with all the grace of an ogre) out of the room. 

At the click of the door, Musa stirs a little, and Riven drops a kiss onto her hairline. 

"Sky saw us," he says and she groans. 

"I knew I should've gone back to the Suite. He won't tell anyone, will he, Riven?"

Riven swallows, cards his fingers through her hair. "No." He says, trying to quench the bubble of insecurity growing inside him because he knows she'll be able to feel it. 

She presses her palms to his chest and pecks his cheek. "Thank you. I just want this to be between us for a bit longer. Something that's just _ours."_

He kisses her again, wonders how they got here, when she saw him- really saw him- and hopes he can entice her for a quickie before class. 

***

Really, it's not that Riven's opposed to the whole secrecy thing. 

He likes his reputation as a slacker, as a player, as someone you can't quite pin down. 

Having a girlfriend, a girlfriend like Musa, who has a big group of friends (one of which includes the heir to the throne) and a reputation as a powerful, kind-hearted mind fairy, isn't really going to do anything for his street cred. 

They're paired up in Specialism and Sky gives them a knowing look as they disappear into the maze. 

"Trust your fairy, Specialists." Saul calls over the grounds, "trust that they will act. And fairy's, trust your Specialist to finish the job."

"Hear that, fairy?" Riven whispers into the shell of Musa's ear, sidling up to her in the privacy of the over-grown hedgerows. "I'm going to finish the job."

Her dagger's at his throat in an instant, and he doesn't move a muscle, staring down at her in awe. 

"You are so fucking sexy,"

She rolls her eyes, pleased, "c'mon, Riven, I want to get an A."

When the first simulation comes around, Riven can't help the spike of fear even though he knows it isn't real. Musa reaches her palms out, the air shimmers purple, and the burned one looks blindly left and right as if he's seeing things that aren't there. 

"Okay," she managed, teeth clenched, "it's confused. Strike now."

Riven readies his bow but misses. 

Musa loses control. 

The Burned one runs at them-

"Riven!" She whacks his arm. "I had him!"

He's about to kiss her, because she looks fine as hell when she's mad at him, when Saul's voice drifts up to him. "Target practise, Riven. You let the side down."

***

"Oi," he calls, not _hurrying_ because he doesn't hurry for anyone, but definitely trying to catch up to Terra as she wavers between a hash brown and a waffle for breakfast. 

She looks up at him and scowls. His neck throbs at the memory of her vines. 

"I come in peace," he mutters, plucking an apple off her tray. Like she was going to eat it. "Who's that?" He points over her shoulder.

She turns and looks and sees what he's been staring at for the past fifteen minutes.

Musa and...some guy, at a lunch table. Looking fucking friendly, and the guy's all bright smiles and interested eyes and why wouldn't he be? Musa's hot, and today, in her knee high socks and-

"That's Sam." Terra smiles, "he's my brother. They look great together, don't they? I introduced them."

He hadn't really hated Terra before, but he certainly hates her now. He clenches the apple tight in his hands. Feels it bruise in his grip. "I'm not sure he's her type." He says, going for off-hand.

"You don't know anything about him, or her." Terra snaps, turning on her heel. 

Fucking Terra. 

***

He hooks his hand into Musa's elbow, pulls her off the path and into the woods. She yelps, before she realises it's him, and she lets him press her up against a tree and kiss her like he's been dying to do all day. 

His fingers fly to the buttons of her shirt, and she's got her hands in his hair, but her voice is worried when she says:

"Hey, hey, not that I'm complaining, but this is intense."

He looks at her, and her eyes flash purple. 

"Oh. Riven." She sighs, tracing his eyebrows with her fingertips. Cupping his jaw in her hands. "He's just a friend. Terra's a little misguided because the idea of us being sisters is something she's really built up in her head. Sam's a great guy, but he's not you."

"Well, obviously," he says, but his voice cracks a little, and he can't look away from her. Her blouse half open, her lips red and bitten, her eyes full of love for _him._ "I want to tell people." 

She blinks. "Why?"

"Because- I want them to know. That you're mine, that I'm yours, that Terra's brother can run along and jump off a cliff, please."

She smiles at him, strains onto her tiptoes to kiss him again. "I am yours." She says. "You are mine." Another kiss. "We will tell everyone, I promise. Just not yet." 

He leans into her every caress. "You're that worried about what everyone thinks?"

"You know that's not it." She shakes her head. "I'll just have to feel everyone's reactions. It's a lot of emotions directed at us, at me, and it's hard to block that out."

"I know." He tweaks one of her space-buns, "When we do tell people, can I be the one to tell Sam?"

She laughs, loud and clear through the forest, and he finally gets the rest of her blouse undone. 

***

When the Alfea End of Year Ball comes around, they tell people. 

It's well-orchestrated. People are mainly focused on the dance and their own gossip, so it's not as bad as it could be for Musa, all things considering. Of course, she still secludes herself in her room, headphones on max, eyes closed, blocked off. 

Riven tries to see her, tries to help, but Stella and Aisha guard her room. 

"She needs time," Stella insists, not letting him pass. "You don't know how difficult it is."

"Oh, and you do, princess? Let me see my girlfriend-"

"You're not a fairy." Stella insists, "when powers are overwhelmed like this; she needs to be alone." 

He barely resists swearing at her before he stalks out of the Suite. Just in time to see Sam stumble out of the wall. 

In less than a second, Riven has him pinned. 

Then, he thinks again, and pins him against the plaster-board instead so he doesn't just dip away. 

"Were you just with Musa?" Riven hisses, elbow against Sam's neck. 

Sam struggles feebly. "Get off me!"

"Were you?" 

No answer is an answer. Riven slams him into the wall roughly. "Maybe you haven't heard, but she has a boyfriend."

"She just told me!" Sam yells, face splotchy, and Riven finally lets him up. 

"She just told you?"

Sam straightens his shirt and catches his breath. "I didn't believe it. I wanted to check. She told me, so...yeah. I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Riven steps away from him. Swipes his hair out of his eyes, wants to puff out his chest like a victor. Musa told Sam. It's different, somehow, feels different to the two of them walking hand in hand in the cafeteria (which had been nothing short of epic) or Musa pinning him in Specialism and then kissing him for all the world to see. 

Musa told Sam. 

"Well, you know now."

"Yeah," Sam gives him a look. "Not sure exactly what she sees you in, but I respect her."

Riven pats Sam on the shoulder. "You're a sore loser." 

***

They sit next to each other in assembly. He keeps looking at her knee-high socks, and how her thighs are pressed flush against his. He knocks them a little. She knocks him back, eyes forward, a smile on her face. 

"Your little boyfriend doesn't know what you see in me." Riven whispers, and Musa has to bite her lip from laughing. 

"Me neither, sometimes, to be honest. The possessive thing? A little much, don't you think?" 

"Oh yeah, that reminds me." He shrugs out of his sweatshirt then, drapes it over her shoulders and feels the eyes of a thousand students. 

Musa must feel it too, but her eyes are only on him and there's not a drop of purple in sight. She doesn't need it to see what he's feeling. "You want me to wear your sweatshirt?" 

"Only to the big games. And a cheerleading outfit, if you've got one."

She reaches over, touches his knee and is everything he's ever dreamed of. "Oh," she says, "I've got one." 

***

He wears a tux at the Alfea Ball. Feels particularly suave and dapper. He likes the looks he gets from a number of girls. 

"Ever humble," Musa teases, in white lace and an intricate braid and-

"You look like an actual fairy princess." He whispers, and Musa looks up at him, eyeshadow sparkling in the disco lights.

"Is that a good thing?"

"I..." he flounders for a moment. Adrift. She looks like a goddess and he's just-

"A prince." She smiles, and she steers him out onto the dance floor, and he doesn't have it in him to protest. Not when they start to slow dance with other couples all around them, and he feels, like maybe, he could be a prince. For her. 

She loops her arms around his neck and her eyes flash purple. She grins. 

"What is it?" He asks, wondering what emotion he's radiating all over the place now. What vulnerable part of himself can she pick up on? How much he loves her? How much he likes it right here in her arms?

"Everyone is so jealous of us." She laughs, hiding her face in his neck, and his heart skips a beat in his chest. 

"That's what I like to hear."

Then he spins her and dips her and feels like a prince.

**Author's Note:**

> I love you guys! Feeed me prompts


End file.
